homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102315 - tfw 3 in te morning
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling galvinizedGlobalization GG at 22:55 -- 10:55 AT: hey!! milo right??? 10:57 GG: Mmhm. It's A L W A Y S a pleasure when my reputation preceeds me, if a confusing one. 10:57 AT: i mean tbh 10:57 AT: all i have is a name 10:57 AT: like i dont have a rep 10:57 AT: so 10:58 GG: You might think that but there's a L O T to a name! Of every one in the world you know M I N E and saw fit to seek me out. 10:59 GG: Neither of us can speak to the context but this should be F U N, that much is for sure! 11:00 AT: uuuh if u say so i guess!! 11:00 AT: i mean its kinda prudent when u get a list of players 2 check them out 11:02 GG: Figured as much. When someone I don't recognize pesters me out of the blue nowadays I run on the assumption it's got S O M E T H I N G to do with the game. 11:02 AT: id get p annoyed if i would u 11:03 AT: at least im the one doing the pestering :D 11:04 GG: Anyone else, maybe. But I L O V E talking to new people! 11:04 GG: There aren't many situations that aren't improved by a surplus of contacts. 11:05 GG: And even putting that aside it's F U N ! 11:06 AT: im reading that in a rlly high and happy voice and its freaking me out tbh 11:06 AT: i tihnk we have different concepts of fun 11:06 AT: but glad 2 be of service i guess? -- galvinizedGlobalization GG changed their mood to OFFLINE -- -- galvinizedGlobalization GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:09 -- -- galvinizedGlobalization GG changed their mood to CHUMMY -- -- galvinizedGlobalization GG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:11 -- 11:11 GG: ((sorry about that)) 11:11 AT: 11:05 GG: And even putting that aside it's F U N ! 11:06 AT: im reading that in a rlly high and happy voice and its freaking me out tbh 11:06 AT: i tihnk we have different concepts of fun 11:06 AT: but glad 2 be of service i guess? 11:11 AT: (( its k )) 11:12 GG: Maybe. 11:12 GG: What do Y O U do for fun, in that case? 11:15 AT: mmm well i mostly play on my guitar?? n run around online 11:15 AT: tho ive been rlly busy lately with all this game stuff and teh empress being on planet 11:18 GG: Empress on planet.. I have to admit, I've never heard T H A T saying before. 11:18 GG: Is it a game term? 11:18 AT: well ye shes generally off planet and conquering other planets 11:18 AT: nno 11:19 GG: What. 11:21 AT: oh um im a troll?? 11:21 AT: gues si shouldve said that im not on ur planet 11:22 GG: That strikes me as the sort of detail you L E A D with... 11:23 GG: You're telling me you're an A L I E N ? 11:23 AT: i kinda just assumed u'd like think i was idk whoops 11:23 AT: yea 11:24 GG: I U S U A L L Y act on the assumption that the people I talk to are human, you'll have to forgive me if this seems like a lot to take in... 11:25 GG: ...What's your name? 11:25 AT: srry!! its aaisha!! 11:25 AT: woudl this be a bad time 2 mention im the heiress 2 the alien race empire 11:25 AT: ? 11:27 GG: Going forward this would probably be the B E S T time to mention that, actually. Thanks. 11:28 GG: So you're the heiress to an alien world-spanning empire. 11:28 AT: hehe ur welcome 11:28 AT: yea 11:28 GG: ... 11:30 GG: If I were to believe such a fantastic story I would have to admit T H A T ' S S O C O O L !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 11:31 GG: Ahem. If I believed this, I mean. 11:32 GG: ... Are you pulling me leg here? Did someone put you up to this? 11:33 AT: haha no!! glad 2 think im cool :D 11:33 AT: no we just got a list of all u guys and kinda checking out the other side 11:35 GG: ...Are there twelve of you? 11:35 AT: yea 11:36 GG: And just like that it starts to fall into place... 11:36 AT: mm?? 11:38 GG: According to some admitedly sketchy info I've dug up our competition in this game of Sburb is going to be...You twelve. 11:38 GG: Our competition are aliens. 11:38 AT: thats the word on the street 11:38 AT: but tbh 11:38 AT: idk if were competing 11:38 AT: like competing over what? thats never been answered :/ 11:39 AT: the end goal is create a new universe but y cant we all just do it 11:39 AT: like 11:39 GG: What. 11:39 AT: that seems more useful than competing 11:39 AT: do u not kno that? 11:39 GG: Apparently there's a L O T I don't know. 11:39 AT: apparently!! 11:40 AT: uh would this be a bad time 2 mention ur planet is probably getting destroyed? 11:40 GG: There isn't a G O O D time to bring that sort of thing up, is there? 11:41 AT: no i guess no 11:44 GG: So if I take as many leaps of faith as needed to B U Y all of this, that our competition, or allies, or whatver we're supposed to be, are aliens from a galactic empire, and the planet's going to be destroyed, and presumably these are all tied up in the beta for a game which information is N O T O R I O U S L Y scarse. 11:44 GG: How do you know all this? 11:44 AT: yup p much! 11:44 AT: because its happening on our end 11:44 AT: we have 2 get the discs from an adult troll too 11:45 AT: friend almost got killed by him :/ 11:47 GG: You're a race of alien trolls and you're in the same boat as us. 11:47 GG: And that boat is A B O U T to capsize. 11:48 AT: yea idk how long tho 11:50 GG: Well Aaisha this is a lot to swallow. And I still have my fair share of questions. 11:51 AT: well ill answer them if i can! 11:52 GG: I'd rather not keep you all night so I'll stick to the most important. 11:52 GG: How does the world end? 11:53 AT: uum meteors it looks like! 11:54 GG: Is T H A T all? For a second there I was worried. 11:54 AT: i p sure 11:54 AT: meteors big enough and frequent enough 11:54 AT: 2 destroy planets 11:56 GG: To be truthful I'm not entirely sure if I believe you or not. This is a lot to take in, and perhaps my desire for answers is driving me to accept even the most outlandish ones. 11:57 AT: i can always troll u late if u want some time? 11:59 GG: Perhaps that's for the best. 12:00 GG: Goodbye, and good luck Heiress. 12:00 AT: you too!!! bye -- galvinizedGlobalization GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:04 -- Category:Milo Category:Aaisha